This invention relates generally to the obtaining particularly, is concerned with apparatus with which such test data is obtained.
Typical steps involved in the obtaining of test data from a fiber bundle, such as a cotton sample, include the gathering of a specimen sample from a larger amount of fibers, preparing the specimen for testing and then performing a number of tests upon the prepared specimen. The preparing of a specimen sample for testing may involve carding and brushing of the specimen fibers, and the tests performed upon the specimen may measure such characteristics as the strength and density of the specimen fibers. The measured characteristics may ultimately be used in the regulation of the marketing and procurement of raw fiber, the selection of fiber bales for use, or in the control of inventory.
There exists a known system which is capable of automatically brushing and then presenting the brushed specimen to test equipment where tests are automatically carried out upon the specimen. Heretofore, however, the steps of gathering of a specimen sample from a larger amount of fibers and the carding of the gathered specimen have been performed independently of the aforementioned system so that transference of a carded specimen to the aforementioned system must be conducted manually. It would be desirable to provide a system wherein the steps of gathering and carding a specimen sample are carried out automatically and then the carded specimen is automatically brushed and tested.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus which automatically gathers a specimen sample of fibers from a larger amount of fibers, prepares the specimen sample for testing and then performs the testing operation upon the specimen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is easy to use, performs its operations quickly and is effective in operation.